An Almost Sick Day
by SectorVII
Summary: Naruto isn't feeling well and needs to finish a paper within a close deadline. How exactly does Sasuke tie into this? Random Fluff, AU.


**Author**: SectorVII

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Never have, and probably never will. …Ouch.

**Pairing**: A bit of SasuNaruSasu. (Squint eyes until words get blurry)

**Summary**: AU, A sick Naruto finds out from Sasuke that their Final Draft is due for a class they share together.

**Side Note**: Hey, um… Normally I just read and review, but seeing as I'm very fussy about what I read, I can easily understand how other people will be meticulous about what they read. If you're going to flame, actually write something worth reading. You know something other than "Omfg. This sucks! You suck!"

Seeing that I normally read over write, you can forgive me for having some OOC going on, right? Ah-haha...

Other than that--Nice to meet you all.

* * *

**An Almost Sick Day:**

* * *

Bright red bars blared the current time against the black screen of an innocent alarm clock.

9:35

As it was a Tuesday, a student would normally be up at this time. The sun was already leaking into a messy room, allowing light to brush against the chaos within. Posters littered the walls, whereas comic books, clothes and papers were scattered along the wooden floor. A mess of blankets and pillows were unceremoniously plopped on a bed and curiously enough--seemed to be alive.

"Oooh, it's far too bright in here…" Moaned what seemed to be a suspicious lump of pillows, presently situated in the corner of an eggshell room. The blue lump twisted away from comparable drapes in order to shade itself from the light. The brief tussle ended shortly, leaving the mass in its previously shapeless form.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aurgh…" The lump shifted once more at the sound of an alarm before pausing shortly. During the shuffle, a break formed in the mold, allowing a tanned arm to dart out and bash the snooze button on the alarm clock.

10 Minutes Later.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Again the mold broke, this time only a sliver formed, through which a bleary eye peeked. The azure eye groggily stared at the clock unhappily before mumbling something incoherent. The fold closed.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEE--!_

The arm shot through the blankets, grabbing the clock and ripping both it and the cord from the wall before dumping it on the hard wood floor. Chapped lips smacked for a moment before releasing a controlled sigh, and the figure settled back against the sheets, seemingly content with its job well done.

_Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrr._

That did it. The sheets flew off the disheveled form, and settled in a heap on the floor. Uzumaki Naruto unhappily rose from his bed and stalked miserably towards his dresser. Tense fingers snatched up his cell phone and flipped it open to accept an incoming text message.

--------------------

1: Read Text

From: Sasuke

Get up, dipshit.

CB: Sasuke

--------------------

A health dose of color rose to heat fevered cheeks as he replied ardently to the text message. Occasionally he would bypass the correct letters, which only served to anger the boy more.

--------------------

To: Sasuke

I'm sick jerk.

Tell Prof. Hatake Ill b out.

--------------------

Naruto waited a few seconds before waving his arm in absurd manner in attempts to get proper reception for the message to send. After the little mailbox shut, he waited again for a possible response. A moment passed and he sat down the phone next to his laptop and stretched lazily. Tan fingers raked through blonde locks, scratching at his scalp as a yawn rose in his throat.

_Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrr._

Pausing, Naruto sniffed up a trail of clear snot running towards his mouth before following the trail with his fingers. He lazily wiped his hand against his boxers and picked up his phone.

--------------------

1: Read Text

From: Sasuke

Yeah, I'm not 100% either… The final draft

is due today, did you finish?

CB: Sasuke

--------------------

Gaping at his phone, Naruto hectically skipped past the text and called the number while drumming his fingers against his bare thigh. Azure eyes rolled at the annoying 'Please enjoy the music while your party is reached', anxiously waiting for the other voice.

"_You didn't finish, did you?" _The voice smoothly stated, obviously amused over the idea that Naruto had yet to finish his paper.

Naruto began to pace his room, gnawing on his lower lip as he responded.

"How the hell was I supposed to figure out it was due today!? The teacher didn't even mention it was due!"

"_It says it in the syllabus, moron. You knew it was due when you handed in your first draft."_

"Yes, well. So? I don't read the syllabus. Does he accept late work?"

A sigh came from the other end of the phone along with the conjoined sound of papers rustling.

"_It says: No test make-ups and no acceptations for late papers. You're screwed."_

Naruto's mouth dropped, blue eyes raking over his cell phone in disbelief.

"You're lying… It doesn't say I'm screwed!"

If cell phones had eyes, they would be rolling.

"_It doesn't say you're screwed, moron. I'M saying you're screwed. Grab your first draft and get working. You have an hour. If you can finish before I get to class, e-mail it to me and I'll hand it in for you."_

Disbelief quickly faded into admiration as Naruto plopped his boxer-clad ass into his swivel chair and booted up his laptop. A small smile pressed itself onto pale lips as he sniffed in another round of ooze threatening to dribble from his nose.

"You'd really do that? See, that's why I love you."

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get working, dumbass, before I change my mind and let you fail."_

"Ch, cheapskate."

_Click._

The blonde boy coughed, rubbing his fingers against his throat before opening his previously saved documents. There was a momentary panic as Naruto scrambled from his chair and roamed on his hands in knees in search of his first draft. Several things ended up flying through the air during his search: pants, books, alarm clocks and oh! Condoms. Condoms?

"Fuck, fuck. If I don't have the corrections, what use is a final draft?"

A few minutes passed by, lost within the scuffle over missing sheets. The sound died for a second, only to squash beneath a cry of glee. Fists pummeled the air, one of which was holding several sheets of crinkled paper. A contented sound left his mouth as he settled back in his swivel chair with a soft thump.

Gnawing gently on the inside of his mouth, Naruto narrowed his eyes and got to typing. Occasionally changing this and that, and briefly looking over his first copy. The blonde boys eyebrows furrowed together in a look of concentration. Occasionally, blue eyes would scan over the right corner of his screen and rush back to typing. Before long, his previous grade-saving hour was almost up.

"Shit, shit, shit! Fifteen minutes--ahh! Sasuke you jerk, you better still be in the computer lab."

After a hastily fixed reference page, and a couple clicks on the keyboard, the paper went off to Uchiha-jerk at whatever dot ass.

Letting his arms fall limp at his sides, Naruto closed his eyes happily and smiled.

"Yesss, one finished paper! Procrastination: 1. Studious Student: 0." Cried one content Uzumaki.

Humming to himself, Naruto began stare hazily off into a world of his own.

_Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrr._

Smile in place, tan fingers flipped open the cellular device.

--------------------

1: Read Text

From: Sasuke

Alright. Printed MY Paper and YOURS.

Get some sleep, retard.

CB: Sasuke

--------------------

The smile faltered shortly before a wave of uncertainty, and possibly insanity hit. Naruto stared down at the text as a wave of ideas flashed by. If Sasuke was able to print both their papers, and still attend class--WHILE not at one hundred percent, what was his own problem? Ignoring the itching that was plaguing his throat, the blonde haired nut instead jostled around his room in attempts to grab clothes, books, and whatever else he might need in order for class.

Again, he ignored the wave of nausea that threatened to pass over him as he quickly printed out his paper, and grabbed his car keys. Pants only half-way on, he darted out the front door of his apartment, barely remembering to lock the door. Somewhere in the world, a record probably broke due to Naruto's speedy attempt to gather all his things together and make for his car.

Loaded up in his orange Buick Century, Naruto tore down the roads to the nearest parkway. Holding both his class and Sasuke as the highest priority, Naruto barely took notice that his forehead was burning and his hands were shaking on the wheel.

In record time, Naruto managed to get both on campus and into the building. If anything, the boy was barely fifteen minutes late. Groggily, Naruto sauntered through the halls, his energy level falling fast after its brief peak between apartment and school. Donned in a faded orange sweatshirt and baggy light jeans, Naruto ambled towards his classroom.

Sheepishly, he ducked into the room while scratching idly at his blonde hair. Blue eyes raked over the classroom and quickly went to his regular seat near the windows in the back. A pair of ebony eyes caught his, and if Sasuke was surprised to see him there, he was playing it cool. One black eyebrow rose slightly as Naruto bumbled into the chair next to him.

"Why did you come here, you moron? Aren't you sick? I already handed in your paper."

Sasuke was not impressed, his mouth set into a firm line as he folded his arms against his chest. Naruto watched him quietly with a small smile pressing against his mouth. Naruto fought between two very different thoughts: How cute Sasuke looked, all irritated in his oversized blue sweater, and how stupid he felt for coming after Sasuke took the time to do him a favor.

"Uh…" Naruto answered sagely.

In all honesty, during his entire race to school, Naruto seemed to have no general idea as to why he even left the apartment in the first place. He was sick, yes. Sasuke had already promised him that he would hand in his paper, thus granting him at least a grade for the project. Why had he dragged himself to school? A dark blush painted tanned cheeks as he tried to think of a plausible reason.

With a roll of dark eyes, Sasuke raised a hand and pressed it against his temple, rubbing gently as if the blonde boy caused him a pain.

"Hey, Sasuke… You know those people who drive like assholes?"

The hand paused in its healing motions in order for its owner to peer casually at the questioning boy.

"Yes?"

"Today… I was that asshole." With that, Naruto broke into a large smile, flashing his teeth and giving a short laugh.

"…You're insane." The Uchiha retorted while trying to stifle a smile that was threatening to break over his features.

"Oh Naruto… Why do you feel the urge to disrupt my class? You came in late, and already you've sucked up all of Uchiha's attention. Do you at least have a paper for me?"

Naruto quickly broke his attention from Sasuke and looked towards the front of the room. Professor Hatake stood at the board with a piece of chalk in one hand, and a strange novel in the other. The blonde boy rifled through his bag and rose to hand in the copy that he quickly had printed before jolting from his apartment.

Pulling the paper from him, Professor Hatake's eyes crinkled in what could be a smile. It was unsure, however, due to the scarf that covered half of his face. Naruto scrambled back to his seat, turning his smile back towards Sasuke. Pink rose to pale cheeks, and Sasuke turned his attention towards the board, in case the teacher decided to direct any more attention their way.

"You know…" Sasuke whispered from the corner of his mouth. "Now he's going to have two papers once he goes over them."

Naruto stifled a laugh. "Imagine he gives me two different grades? How funny would that be?"

Sasuke sighed quietly, placing his chin in his hand and giving up at the attempt of giving his teacher any attention. His dark eyes settled completely on his friend next to him.

"You didn't have to come today, I had everything covered."

Naruto stared down at his lap, fingering a piece of string that fought free from the hem of his sweatshirt.

"Yeah, I know…"

Still staring down, Naruto pulled gently on the string, bunching the fabric together. Finally, blue eyes rose to meet Sasuke's oncoming stare.

"...Um... well, at least now we can eat lunch together."

Pink threatened to darken pale features as Sasuke quickly averted his attention towards the window, staring instead at the sun-soaked grass. The ebony haired boy clenched and unclenched his jaw in attempts to keep the smile clean off his face. Eventually the boy just gave into the smile.

"…Yeah... We can do that."

* * *

AN: Haha, I bet you are wondering where the pairing is. It's there! I swear! That or my ADD kicked in, so none of it makes sense. Ahhh, yeah… that happens sometimes. Anyway, please leave a review!


End file.
